kirbyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Roi DaDiDou
Le Roi Dadidou est un personnage central de la série Kirby. C'est le plus connu des boss et le roi auto-proclamé de Dream Land. Dans Kirby's Dream Land, Le Roi DaDiDou se faisait appeler Mr. DeDeDe. C'est un personnage célèbre et iconique. thumb|[[Kirby's Dream Land/Kirby's Adventure]] Description Le Roi Dadidou est une sorte de manchot vêtu d'un ensemble royal et armé d'un énorme marteau en bois. Il règne sur le pays de Dream Land, sur la planète Popstar. Il n'est pas méchant, mais est incroyablement égoïste. Il ne sera le boss final d'un jeu que dans Kirby's Dream Land et ses remakes Brise de Printemps et Revanche Royale (en la personne du roi Dadidou masqué). Ses affrontements avec Kirby seront par la suite involontaires pour la plupart, par un quiproquo comme dans Kirby's Adventure ou parce qu'il se fait posséder par notamment les Dark Matters, ennemis emblématiques de la série. Le roi Dadidou s'est aussi bien illustré dans le jeu Super Smash Bros Brawl. Dans l’Émissaire Subspatial (mode aventure du jeu), il invente un badge qui délivre les héros changés en trophées une fois un certain temps écoulé. Cela lui permettra, avec Ness, Luigi puis Kirby (qui en avait avalé un) de délivrer les héros et de vaincre le grand méchant, Tabbou. Il est l'un des 3 personnages de la série Kirby à apparaître dans ce jeu, les deux autres étant Kirby et Meta Knight. Dans les jeux Kirby's Dream Land: C'est le premier jeux où Dadidou apparaît, il a le rôle d'antagoniste principal, celui-ci a volé toute la nourriture des habitants de Dream Land, mais Kirby est prêt à l'arrêter et aider les habitants. Le combat final se situe sur un ring avec le portrait du roi au milieu. thumb|left|[[Kirby's Dream Land 2]] Kirby's Adventure: '''Le roi Dadidou a aussi le rôle d'antagoniste principal, à ce que croît le joueur au début. Les habitants ne rêvent plus, Kirby part à la Fontaine des rêves pour trouver le problème. Il y voie Dadidou se baignant dans les eaux oniriques. Kirby se rends compte que le bâton étoile a été cassé par le roi. Dadidou essaie de justifier son acte mais Kirby l'ignore. Après un face à face final contre le roi, Kirby se rendra compte que le Roi Dadidou a détruit l'artéfact car il renfermait Nightmare. Cela prouve que le Roi Dadidou a tenu à son royaume en éloignant Nightmare, et que Dadidou n'a pas un mauvais fond. '''Kirby's Dream Land 2: Dadiou est représenté comme son bon vieux rôle d'antagoniste principal, ce que Kirby et le joueur ignorent, c'est qu'il a été en réalité possédé. Après être vaincu, Dadidou libère l'esprit qui le hantais, un Dark Matter. thumb|left|Artwork de Dadidou durant les Crédits Kirby Tiers: Dadidou possède souvent le rôle de boss final dans les jeux Kirby tiers sur Game Boy et NES tels que Kirby's Super Star Stacker, Kirby's Pinball Land, ou Kirby's Dream Course, combattu avec son Robot. Il apparaît sur SNES dans Kirby's Avalanche comme boss final et dans Kirby Kira Kira no Kizzu comme "faux" boss final, où le thème à l'origine de Dadidou masqué est joué. thumb|Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirby's Dream Land 3: Dadidou est à nouveau le méchant mais Kirby sait que les Dark Matter sont derrière tout ça. Le combat entre Kirby et Dadidou est très semblable au précédent, mais il a deux phases, où DaDiDou commence à voler et à montrer des signes de présences des êtres sombres, les Dark Matter (oeil à la place du ventre par exemple). Après avoir été vaincu, Dadidou revient à lui et assiste à la création du Love-Love Stick (on aperçoit que ses yeux sont ouverts). thumb|left|[[Kirby's Fun Pak]] Kirby's Fun Pak: Le roi Dadidou apparaît dans le mode Brise de printemps, un remake de Kirby's Dream Land, l'histoire est donc la même. Il apparaît aussi comme adversaire principal au Rallye Exquis. Il est l'avant dernier rival de Samurai Kirby. thumb|[[Kirby 64 : The Crystal Shards]]Kirby 64 The Crystal Chards: Dans ce jeu, le Roi Dadidou est rencontré dans le troisième niveau de PopStar, dans son château. Durant la scène, le Roi Dadidou vole un cristal au moment où Kirby s’apprêtait à le prendre. Mais le roi se fait vite, une fois de plus possédé par les Dark Matter. Ce qui met an place un nouveau combat. après avoir perdu sa vie, Dadidou la régénère et un œil apparaît à son ventre, comme durant ses autres phases de combats des précédents jeux. Après être redevenu lui-même, le Roi Dadidou (à contrecœur) part aider la Bande de Kirby. Par la suite, durant certains niveaux, il est possible de jouer avec Dadidou, Kirby se met sur son dos. Le roi possède deux type d'attaque, le cout de marteau normal et le chargé. Quand la phase est finie, Dadidou balance Kirby à la suite du niveau. Kirby: Cauchemar au Pays des Rêves: Dadidou possède le même rôle que dans Kirby's Adventure, puisque le jeu est un remake de ce dernier. A noter que la musique du combat n'est pas la même, elle est remplacée par "La Fontaine des Rêves", musique classique de Kirby. Kirby's Air Ride: Dadidou, en plus d'être un boss, est jouable dans le Mode City Trials. Il se bat avec son marteau étrangement aussi gros que lui. thumb|[[Kirby : Les souris attaquent]] Kirby les souris attaquent: '''Le Roi Dadidou n'apparaît qu'au début du jeu en tant que boss du premier monde. Kirby pense que le Roi lui a volé son gâteau et décide d'aller le combattre. Le décor de son affrontement est inspiré du dessin animé, comme son artwork. Après sa défaite, le Roi Dadidou explique à Kirby que des souris lui ont volé un précieux coffre (qui contien Dark Nébula), il décide d'envoyer Kirby qu'il considère seul responsable se débarrasser des souris. '''Kirby et le Pinceau du Pouvoir: Dadidou est l'un des 3 boss proposés. C'est un dessin de Crayonna et non pas la vrai. A la manière d'un Rallye Exquis, il faut arriver à la ligne d'arrivée pour le vaincre. Cette fois-ci Kirby et Dadidou sont dans des chariots. Dadidou n'utilise pas son marteau durant le combat. Il semblerait qu'il s'agit d'une copie du roi car il nait du pinceau de Crayonna. Dadidou est jouable et se bat avec son marteau, il possède plus de PV que les autres personnages. Kirby Super Star Ultra: Dadidou reprend les mêmes rôles que dans Kirby's Fun Pak mais il en a de nouveaux. Il est l'antagoniste de Revanche Royal où apparaît Dadidou Masqué qui fait parti, en plus, des 4 maîtres de l'arène ultime. thumb|left|Kirby : Au Fil de l'Aventure Kirby au fil de l'aventure: Le Roi Dadidou ne ce soucie pas de ce qui se passe à Dream Land, mais il finit par remarquer un Waddle Dee en laine, créé par Maillalenvers, il se fera capturer par lui et d'autres créés puis envoyé dans le Pays de la Courtepointe. Il est le Boss de la contrée blanche. Il se fera posséder, Kirby n'a d'autre choix que de le combattre, le Roi reprends ensuite ses esprits mais n'a plus un grand rôle à jouer. La peluche DaDiDou le décrit comme quelqu'un toujours un peu perdu et tête en l'air, ironiquement, c'est l'inverse de l'anime. Kirby Mass Attack: Dadidou et le boss de DeDeDe Resort. Il attaque Kirby sans raison depuis sa montgolfière. On retrouvera sa version DX dans le monde suivant. Pourquoi Dadidou attaque Kirby dans le jeu sans raison reste un mystère. Le thème de Dadidou n'est pas seulement utilisé durant le combat contre lui, mais aussi pour tous les autres boss de monde! Il apparaît dans Kirby Quest en tant que boss final où il est combattu sur un Ring. Il sera combattu avec HR-D3 en référence au Pilote de la GameCube. Dans le mini-jeux Kirby's Pinball, il éjécte Kirby pour passer au boss. thumb|138px|Le Roi Dadidou dans Kirby's Adventure Wii. Kirby's Adventure Wii: Le Roi Dadidou est jouable, il aide Kirby, Meta Knight et Bandana Dee à aider Magolor, mais il n'a pas un rôle plus spécial que les autres. A noter qu'il est le plus expressif. A la fin du jeu, le Roi Dadidou se retrouve la tête dans le terre, ce qui fait rire Kirby. Le Roi n'est jouable en mode 1 joueur que dans l'Arène et l'Arène Ultime. Dans le mini-jeux de Tir, le dernier robot à affronter est le Robot Dadidou. Dans l'intro du jeu, le Roi Dadidou regarde Kirby d'un air désespéré, indifférent, il fait ce visage aussi, parfois, en multijoueur, à la danse de la victoire après le Boss, il ne la fait qu'à Kirby. Il lui arrive aussi à faire des grimaces à Kirby pour se moquer de lui, Kirby ne sourit plus, Meta Knight soupire et Bandana Dee rit avec son roi, ce qui illustre bien la relation entre Bandana et Dadidou thumb|228px|Le Roi Dadidou, Kirby et Meta Knight. Kirby's Dream Collection: Le Roi Dadidou apparaît à l'ouverture du jeu. Il envoie Kirby avec son marteau contre un "20", ce qui créé le logo du jeu. Il apparaît aussi en tant que trophée en or, exclusif à Kirby Rocher, sont trophée peut être admiré dans le musée. Il apparaît dans tout les jeux bien sûrs disponibles et les bonus du musée tels que l'animé et les mangas. Kirby Triple Deluxe: Le Roi Dadidou a cette fois ci le rôle inattendu de donzelle en détresse. Pris pour Kirby, le héros du monde d'en bas, il s'est fait capturé par Taranza. Kirby s'en va sauver le Roi Dadidou. Au dernier monde, Kirby rencontre Taranza et Dadidou qui est enfermé dans une sphère. Taranza libère Dadidou, et lui donne son Masque de Kirby Super Star Ultra! Dadidou combat alors Kirby avec un marteau mécanique, puis après s'être fait battu, celui-ci devient furax, ses couleurs passent du rouge au violet, et son masque est à moitié détruit. Il prends une hache et le thème de Dadidou masqué commence pour la dernière phase du combat. Une fois Sectonia battue, Dadidou se cache derrière Kirby quand il reprends ses esprits. Il l’aidera ensuite durant la prochaine phase du combat avec un canon. Lorsque Kirby, à la dernière phase du combat contre Sectonia sera à deux doigts de se faire vaincre, Dadidou lui donnera un coup de marteau pour le libérer des lianes. thumb|left|159px|Le Roi Dadidou dans Kirby Triple Deluxe. Il existe aussi un mini-jeux appelé Tam Tam Dadidou, un jeu de rythme où il faut récolter des pièces et sauter en rythme. Dadidou apparaît aussi à une arène de Combat Kirby, celle qui reprends le ring de Kirby's Fun Pak. Il envoie des Waddle Dees et des objets sur le champ de bataille. De plus, le mode extra du jeu est en fait joué avec Dadidou! Ses attaques sont les mêmes que dans Kirby's Adventure Wii avec quelques différences (le coup chargé permet de tirer une sorte de laser). Le Roi Dadidou possède le même nombre de point de vie que Kirby, les boss sont maintenant DX, et certains ennemis sont plus puissants. A noter que le Roi Dadidou est plus puissant que Kirby. Le Roi doit finir un monde entier le plus vite possible pour réaliser le meilleur temps. Certains portails sont apparus et permettent de finir directement un niveau du monde. thumb|232px|Le Roi Dadidou chevauchant l'Etoile Warp dans Aventures de Dadidou Le boss final n'est pas le même. On aperçoit le miroir de Kirby et le Miroir fantastique apparaître, faisant sortir Dadidou sombre. Celui-ci possède les mêmes attaques que Dadidou masqué, mais plus puissantes. A sa phase finale, il celui-ci se met à flotter et effectuer de nouvelles attaques. Certaines sont les mêmes que quand Dadidou est possédé par les Dark Matter: il ouvre son ventre en deux et essaie de mordre le roi. Après être vaincu, le miroir fait sortir Meta Knight sombre qui s'en prends tout de suite à Dadidou. Après être vaincu, Dadidou l'enferme dans le miroir et le casse, détruisant le portail à jamais. thumb|left|Kirby combattant Dadidou Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe et Kirby fighters Deluxe: '''Dans Kirby Fighters Deluxe. Dadidou est le boss "final" dans chaque partie du mode classique. Le combat se déroule à la Fontaine des rêves. Dadidou combat avec plein de petits Dadidou qu'il faut d'abord éliminer. Après être arrivé, le roi s'en prend de suite à Kirby avec 2 Dadidou oranges. Il possède un nouveau marteau ressemblant à la baguette étoile. L'une des nouvelles attaque de Dadidou est de lancer des porte-clés tels ceux de Kirby Triple Deluxe sur l'écran pour gêner la vue. Ce ne sont que des porte-clés inédits ne représentant que Dadidou. Une fois les deux Dadidou oranges éliminés, Dadidou grandit et devient plus brutal et puissant. thumb|Dadidou jouant le rythme dans des niveau inédits! En mode Très difficile, l'arène est l'original de Kirby: Cauchemar au Pays des Rêves et un tout nouveau thème est joué pour le combat. Il s'agit d'une compilation de thèmes que possédait Dadidou, après une ouverture avec celle de Dadidou Masqué, la musique commence avec le thème original de Kirby's Dream Land, suivi du thème dans Kirby's Adventure, du final boss (Dadidou) dans Kirby's Dream Course et enfin un remix très puissant de Dadidou Masqué. thumb|[[Team Kirby Clash Deluxe]] Dans Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe , Dadidou est le personnage principal et peut porter son masque, celui de Kirby, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee et même de Taranza. Dadidou est Kirby semblent s'apprécier dans ce jeu. '''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse: '''Grâce à son amiibo, il est possible de donner à Kirby la couronne du Roi. Sa figurine est aussi disponible en la débloquant dans le jeu. Il n'a aucun rôle dans l'histoire bien qu'il est possible d'apercevoir son château en arrière-plan, durant l'intro. '''Kirby Planet Robobot: Le Roi de Dream Land apparaît dès la cinématique d'intro. Apercevant l'invasion d'Haltmann SA, Dadidou défend son pays en bombardant le vaisseau mère. Malheureusement, les canons du château ne peuvent rien contre les armes extraterrestres et le château tombe en ruines. On n'aura plus de trace du Roi. Cependant, dans la zone 5: Rodéo Rythmique, Susie a réussi à obtenir l'ADN de Dadidou et l'a cloné en une bête de guerre. Susie ordonne alors au clone de détruire Kirby. Lorsque que Kirby le blesse, il se scinde en trois Dadidou. Une fois détruit, les trois clones se positionnent sur une machine de guerre, le D3, un canon à trois place. Kirby finit par le détruire, expulsant les trois Dadidou criant "D" à chaque explosions. A la fin du jeu, on comprendra que le Roi était sous les décombres du château détruit par Haltmann depuis le début! Dadidou a aussi son amiibo de la série Planet Robobot. Il permet de donner à Kirby son marteau et sa couronne. Dans l'animé Kirby : Right Back at Ya! thumb|left|Le Roi Dadidou dans l'anime Le roi Dadidou apparaît aussi dans l'anime. Il commande des monstres de Nightmare Corporation pour éliminer Kirby. A partir de l'épisode 42, le Roi, durant la fin du monde fera une bonne action. Il construira un parc qu'on lui demandait depuis longtemps, Dadidou se balance sur se balançoire en chantonnant les larmes aux yeux. Cela montre la véritable nature du Roi, qui comme le dit Tiff dans une épisode, veux juste être aimé. A partir de ce moment, il respectera plus Kirby et ne voudras plus l'éliminer, mais le vaincre. Quand il apprendra dans un épisode qu'un de ses sales coups a été fatal pour la boule rose (ce qui est faux), il arrêtera de s'en prendre à lui, même en ayant découvert que ce n'était qu'un coup monté de ses sujets pour le faire culpabiliser. Dadidou prends donc le rôle d'antagoniste principal, comme dans le premier jeux. Étant ridiculisé, et n'ayant aucune qualité, le caractère du roi Dadidou a laissé penser aux joueurs qu'il était comme ça dans les jeux, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai, l'animé est parfois trompeur. Dans cette série, le roi Dadidou est égoïste, capricieux et exigeant néanmoins, il est tout de même parfois assez rusé. Il possédait un tank aux nombreux gadgets, et une limousine, et possède également un sous-marin et une chaîne de télévision. Il commande une énorme armée de Waddle Dees. Le roi utilise parfois dans la série un vocabulaire assez recherché forçant souvent le respect mais il a un lourd secret : il ne sait pas lire ! Ses origines sont aussi inexpliquées. Espèce L'espèce du roi Dadidou serait le manchot (pingouin et manchot, ce n'est pas pareil!). Néanmoins dans Super Smash Bros Brawl, Snake et son commandant discutent de l'espèce de Dadidou. Le commandant reste fixé sur l'idée qu'il est un manchot mais Snake est pourtant sûr que le Roi Dadidou est d'une espèce inconnue. L'espèce du Roi Dadidou n'a jamais été officiellement indiquée. Le Roi Dadidou dans Super Smash Bros. thumb|left|Trophée dans Super Smash Bros Brawl thumb|Trophée dans Super Smash Bros Melee Le roi Dadidou est jouable dès le début dans Super Smash Bros Brawl. Comme tous les personnages jouables, il connaît 4 coups spéciaux et un Final Smash. * Aspiration (coup spécial normal). Contrairement à Kirby, le roi Dadidou ne peut rien copier, mais il peut lancer les adversaires au loin. * thumb|Les coloris possibles du Roi DadidouLancer de Waddle Dee (coup spécial côté). Dadidou lance un Waddle Dee, un Waddle Doo qui lance des rayons ou parfois un minérisson, beaucoup plus puissant. * thumb|Dans Super Smash Bros BrawlMarteau Jet (coupe spécial bas). Très puissant s'il est chargé suffisamment longtemps. Dadidou ne peut que sauter et marcher durant cette attaque et si son marteau charge trop longtemps, il explose avec le roi. * Super Saut Dadidou (coup spécial haut). Le Roi Dadidou fait un bond en l'air pour atterrir violemment par-terre. Il peut annulé son saut en appuyant sur bas. Inefficace s'il y a un plafond. * Armée de Waddle Dee (Final Smash de Super Smash Bros Brawl, contrairement à ce que le nom prétend, d'autres ennemis peuvent apparaître). Le Roi Dadidou danse en appelant ses sujets pour attaquer les autres joueurs. Le Roi Dadidou est invulnérable et peut rester en l'air durant ce final Smash. * Apocalypse Dadidou (Final Smash dans Super Smash Bros 4): Le Roi aspire ses ennemis et leur donne d'immenses coups enflammés avec un marteau géant, le tout fini en lançant une bombe. thumb|left|288px|Dadidou et Kirby.thumb|Le Roi Dadidou dans Super Smash Bros. 4|224x224pxIl apparait dans le premier opus dans le décor d'un stage de Kirby. Dans Melee, il est un trophée à débloquer. Dadidou apparaît aussi dans Super Smash Bros 4, beaucoup plus travaillé. A noter que ses expressions sont maintenant beaucoup plus travaillées et que certains coups ont changé. Il a été annoncé jouable le jour de la sortie de Kirby Triple Deluxe au Japon: le 11 janvier 2014. Anecdotes *thumb|172px|Symbole du Roi Dadidou.Le Roi Dadidou apparaît dans tous les jeux Kirby sauf Kirby et le Labyrinthe des Miroirs. *Le nom anglophone de Dadidou est DeDeDe. *Ce nom est le même dans toutes les autres langues, mais se prononce différemment. *En japonais, il s'appelle DeDeDe Daio, Daio signifie "grand roi". *Le symbole du Roi Dadidou est le "V" d'une main, souvent confondu par un "lapin". *Dans les premiers jeux, l'emblème à l'arrière de son ensemble royal était un "0" ou un tourbillon. *Dadidou possède en réalité des doigts mais on ne les voit pas à cause de ses moufles. Dans l'animé, il peut "délimiter" les doigts. *Le Roi Dadidou est l'un des seuls boss à aider Kirby. *Dans l'anime original (donc en japonais), le Roi Dadidou finit souvent ses phrases par "zoi" (se prononce "zoï"). *Dadidou est le personnage "lourd" le plus rapide dans Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Dans la série Smash Bros., quand Dadidou se baisse, il prends la pose. Les joueurs l'utilisent comme moquerie dans le jeu. *Durant le combat sur le ring contre Dadidou dans Kirby's Fun pack et son Remake, il est possible d'apercevoir à la gauche Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Toad et Birdo dans les spectateurs. *Dans Kirby's Dream Land 2 et 3, Dadidou combat en ayant les yeux fermés... *Le Roi Dadidou n'aspire pas dans Kirby au fil de l'aventure, probablement parce que, comme Kirby, il ne peut pas la faire dans le pays de la courtepointe. *A l'origine, Dadidou devait être un personnage jouable dans Super Smash Bros. sur N64. *Il devait aussi être jouable dans Kirby 64: the Crystal Chards. *Masahiro Sakurai, le créateur de Kirby, joue la voix de Dadidou dans Kirby 64: the Crystal Chards et Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Les acteurs de Dadidou dans les jeux changent régulièrement. *A la base, Dadidou devait avoir une voix aigüe et non pas une grave. *Dadidou est le personnage ayant été le plus affecté par les Dark Matters, peut-être une coïncidence. *A l'instar de Kirby, le Roi Dadidou ne parle presque jamais, sauf dans l'animé. *Le marteau de Dadidou est, d'après Super Smash Bros. Brawl, mécanique. *Il existe un bug dans Kirby Super Star Ultra ou, étant battu par une attaque du Micro, Dadidou crie un sorte de "OOOOO!" provenant de Kirby Micro. *Le couronne du roi a presque toujours été la même. Dans Kirby Triple Deluxe, le "diamant" est plus droit, et semblerait être délimité en deux, sur N64, il possède une sorte de couronne blanche. *Vu que Dream Land et Popstar sont parfois identiques dans les jeux. Dadidou peut être le roi d'une planète entière, ou d'une contrée... *Dadidou possède beaucoup de capacités normales de Kirby (aspiration, gonflement...). *Le bandeau qui porte autour de la taille est un symbole japonais, des judokas. Dadidou est un personnage très japonais dans la série. *Dadidou ne porte ses moufles oranges qu'à partir de Kirby's Fun Pak (hormis Kirby 64). *Dadidou est droitier, mais certains artworks montrent le roi tenant son marteau de la main gauche. *Dadidou est toujours combattu avec son marteau, à l'exception des jeux comme Kirby's Super Star Stacker. *Son marteau possède des formes variantes selon les jeux (de gigantesque à minuscule). *Dadidou n'utilise pas son marteau contre Kirby dans Kirby and the Canvas Curse, alors qu'il le tient dans les mains. *Dadidou est le personnage le plus utilisé en porte-clé dans Kirby Triple Deluxe. *D'après Kirby Triple Deluxe, Dadidou sait manier la Hache. *Dadidou est le personnage ayant eu le plus de thèmes joués différents. *Le nouveau thème joué en mode difficile dans Combats Kirby Z est une compilation de certains thèmes qu'il a eu comme celui de Kirby's Adventure ou de Kirby's Dream Course. *Dans Combats Kirby Deluxe, les "Minis Dadidou" éjectés sont une référence à Super Smash Bros. lorsque l'on éjecte un concurrent en arrière-plan. *Les intentions de Dadidou dans ce jeu sont inexpliquées. *Dans Kirby et le Pinceau Arc-en-ciel, on peut apercevoir son château en arrière-plan. *Le château de Dadidou varie entre les épisodes. Parfois ayant l'apparence de l'animé, il a le plus souvent l'original de Kirby's Dream Land. *Le thème de Dadidou est le ou l'un des plus célèbre de la série. *Celui de Dadidou Masqué est une partie accéléré du thème original. *Le sticker Gribouillage de Dadidou est un clin d'oeil à un épisode de l'animé où Dadidou a son propre dessin animé où le héros s'appelle Super Dadidou, il a des gros sourcils et une étoile pour le diadème, comme ce dessin. Galerie d'images DaDiDou (C ladanseudécanar!).jpg|Super Smash Bros. 4 DaDiDou (Dantafas! Again...).jpg|Super Saut Dadidou dans SSB4 DaDiDou (Foéttalongépouréttmusclé!).jpg|Super Smash Bros. 4 DaDiDou (G encortrobufopaqjayeconduir!).jpg|Dadidou sonné dans SSB4 DaDiDou (Fomarchépouréttmusclé!).jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl DaDiDou (Chui1proensmash!).jpg|Dadidou rencontré la première fois dans le mode aventure de Super Smash Bros Brawl. DaDiDou (Salulémék!Prépourlafyesta!).png|Dadidou dans l'anime. DaDiDou & Escargoon (G- kékchosdtrèsinporten-adir!).png|Escargoon, Dadidou et son tank dans l'anime. DaDiDou (Yépa!).png|Kirby's Adventure Wii Roi DaDiDou (Pouah! Onsénuyisi!).png|Puzzle Troc de Kirby's Adventure Wii DaDiDou (Maicékikiaencormilaboufparterr!).jpg|Dadidou dans l'opening de Brise de Printemps. imagesD9YCXIQK.jpg|Roi Dadidou sur un Rouli|link=http://fr.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Roi_DaDiDou thumb|[[Kirby Air Ride]] thumb|[[Kirby et le Pinceau du Pouvoir]] Musique La musique qui accompagne les affrontements contre le roi Dadidou est restée célèbre. La seconde partie du thème a été instaurée dans Kirby's Fun Pak. Elle fut utilisée dans tous les jeux où le roi apparaît à l'exception de Kirby's Adventure et son remake. Elle fut même reprise dans Super Smash Bros Brawl, accompagnée d'autres musiques de l'univers de Kirby. Une partie de son thème est utilisé comme remix du thème du Roi Dadidou masqué, aussi célèbre. thumb|left|335 px|Thème à l'origine de DaDiDou Masqué dans Kirby Super Star Stacker de:König Nickerchen en:King Dedede es:Rey Dedede it:King Dedede ja:デデデ大王 nl:King Dedede ru:Король Дидиди Catégorie:Trophée de Super Smash Bros Brawl Catégorie:Ennemis de type combattant Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Ennemis dotés d'une capacité Catégorie:Amis Catégorie:Personnage des jeux vidéo Catégorie:Personnage de l'anime Catégorie:Boss final Catégorie:Kirby's Adventure Wii Catégorie:Kirby Triple Deluxe Catégorie:Kirby's Dream Land Catégorie:Kirby: Au Fil de l'Aventure Catégorie:Kirby Super Star Ultra Catégorie:Porte-clef de Kirby Triple Deluxe Catégorie:Roi DaDiDou Catégorie:Personnage